Traditional cameras for obtaining images of an eye utilize a multi-angle imaging path with numerous reflecting surfaces. Each reflecting surface and bend in the imaging path results in loss of light transmission, thereby distorting the image captured by the camera. Further, light sources utilized by these traditional cameras may be insufficient to capture a diagnostic image of the eye without using medication to dilate the eye. Traditional devices further lack enhanced autofocus and image filtering capabilities. Some known systems include imaging of an eye, but can include reflections off of an objective lens and/or reflections off of the cornea, which can lead to blurring in the image or can interfere with a proper capture of an image.
There is a need for an improved system with an inline configuration that reduces or is substantially free of reflecting surfaces and bends in the imaging path to minimize distortion of the image. This system may be configured to minimize constriction of the eye to capture of a diagnostic image of an eye in a partially or fully dilated condition without using medication to dilate the eye. This system may also include enhanced lighting, autofocus, and image filtering capabilities. Thus, this improved system may provide for enhanced detection of eye disorders as well as early detection of other bodily disorders that have complications resulting in eye disorders.